Many different types of bullets have been made, and are currently being made, that are designed to increase the penetration of a bullet into a target. In general, the material, construction, shape or configuration, dimensions and other factors or parameters associated with prior art bullets have been varied in many different ways and in many different combinations in order to control the operational characteristics of the bullet (i.e., to control the effect that the bullet has on a target upon impact therewith), including the penetration power of the bullet. In this latter regard, many bullets have been specifically designed or constructed to travel at relatively high velocities and to provide deep penetration. Many such bullet constructions are relatively complex and require complicated, labor intensive manufacturing steps or techniques that raise the overall cost of manufacture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,147 (Czetto), granted on Jul. 3, 1990, I have disclosed a high impact expandable bullet which provides a number of important advantages over prior art bullets. That bullet is of multiple part construction and is specifically concerned with providing high impact forces and very substantial expansion upon hitting a target.